Bonds of a Lifetime friendship
by Key29
Summary: Part of a series titled Katsumi Akasawa Chronicals; Books of Life Whenever things aren't going right in your life and you feel alone there is always something or someone you need....a great friend. Someone that will be there even if it hurts them.
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters or things listed in this story

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any other characters or things listed in this story. If I did, Katsumi would be real and Sasuke wouldn't be so mean.**

**Read and Review please.**

**A/N: ****bold Katsumi's thoughts****  
**_italics other's thoughts, beginning/end of a flashback__  
_

**Chapter 0: Prelude**

Hello, my name is Katsumi Akasawa. I was born in Konaha and I am the only child. My father, name; Katzuya Akasawa, went A-Wall (sp?) on a mission and disappeared when I was six years of age. Making him now, a missing nin. My mother was the only one who stayed with me until I turned 12; name; Amaya Akasawa; she died trying to go find my father. I never understood why she went through all that trouble to bring a dead man back but, for some strange reason she felt she had to.

"Katsumi, don't worry, I'll be back to see you graduate from the academy."

Lie. She didn't come back. When she did she was in a body bag, and I was alone and heartbroken, once again.

Every since that day, I never wanted to get close to anyone, in fear that they would leave me like everyone has. People always tell me: _"It's okay to talk and have friends; friends are always there for you" _

Bullshit. The two people that knew me best left me when I was so young.

Some may say I'm cold for that but I'm not. I'm not doing this to be mean.

I'm just _afraid_ that it will happen again. I know it least likely won't but, it happened twice. I lost a special person once, and then I lost another; another person close to me.

Now I'm the only female on Team 7. Sakura left early to train with lady Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, who took Sarutobi-sama's place after he died from a fatal illness. Something he caught after he killed Orochimaru; but I digress, since Sakura left to train with her I'm the only girl left now.

My teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are very strong and skilled young shinobis. Even though their maturity level is a little low, they are a nice bunch of guys. I hardly ever speak to them.

Sad, huh? I've been on the same team as them for a year and I haven't had a whole conversation with either one of them. The most I have said was the first day we introduced ourselves as a _team._ Wow, that's a powerful word isn't it?

Anyways, the most I said was:

_Flashback_

Team 7 was outside introducing themselves to their new sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Katsumi was still trying to gather the strength to speak up and tell who she was.

**"I don't even know what I like."** She thought to herself.

While everyone was talking Katsumi took it upon her self to find entertainment in a little praying mantis she saw on the ground. Nudging the little creature with her foot, she began to congratulate the critter.

**" Aren't you a brave one, you seem more social than me."**

Katsumi was continuing to enjoy the company of the mantis when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" Kakashi-sensei was looking at the young green eyed kunoichi oddly.

Katsumi, just as confused as the others, didn't catch on quick enough.

"Oh! Sorry." She pushed her sandy brown hair out of her face and prepared to speak when nervousness kicked in.** "Say something stupid**" She scolded herself.

"Don't be bashful, we're all new here." The one-eyed Jonin's eye quirked into a reversed "U" shape, as he smiled through his mask.

"Yeah green eyes say something!" The blonde haired genin cheered her on.

"O ok, well, my name is Katsumi Akasawa. My likes, well I _don't _really like being alone or well, dying alone." She began to fiddle with her hair deep in thought.

The rest of the team seemed to have caught that, because Sakura took it upon herself to encourage Katsumi to continue on.

Sighing deeply to herself as she continued. "To be blunt, I don't know what I like besides having company?"

"….and your goals for the future?" Kakashi inquired.

"Oh right, I forgot, my goal for the future is to become ANBU leader of my own squad and search for…someone."

The rest of the group stared at her oddly.

"_This girl seems to have a one-sided mind."_ Kakashi thought to himself. _"It's something obviously bothering her"_ Kakashi just shrugged off the thought and told his genin team he would see them the next day and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_End Flashback _

Yes. That was pretty much the only thing I have said to them. Now I'm the only girl left and we have a mission tomorrow. Just great two and a half days with _him_, oh and the other guy too.

Maybe tomorrow, I'll take a chance to make friends. My parents would have wanted it that way.

_-Anon_

So what did you think? Please review and let me know what you think and tell me what needs to be fixed. Next chapter will be up…..immediately!

Next Chapter:

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update! I had a family reunion to attend. I also wanted to state that this story will be updated every Saturday between the hours of 10:00 a.m. and 3:00 p.m. eastern time. Last but not least I would like to thank Aiko for the review! Now enough of me and more of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Katsumi, her parents and i maybe/i the village. I doubt so…anyways read and enjoy

Bonds of a Lifetime; Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

br

Today was another one of those days where Katsumi was glad she went to bed early.

The young girl was an early bird, therefore explains why she loved mornings. The

Covers slid down her pale mid section, as she stretched her arms over her head. Which is, an every morning ritual for her.

br

The chirp of the morning birds made her aware it was indeed morning. Telling by the bluish, purple glow of the sky, she could also tell it was sunrise. Around 5:30 or 6:00 a.m. to be exact.

br

b'Since I'm up I better get ready.'/b She thought to herself.

br

Katsumi was a tad bit tall for her age; 5'3 to be exact; she wasn't very thin either. With silky brown hair and deep jade eyes that always seemed to hold a glint of worry, she appeared very peculiar.

br

She never let that get the best of her though. She saw herself as an enigma and kept it that way (even though she wouldn't mind having a more tanned skin tone). Katsumi got most of her looks from her father, who appeared to be a male mirror image of herself, except his hair was black and always unkempt. Her mother had brown hair with onyx colored eyes. Weird combination but, the woman appeared beautiful in her fathers eyes.

br

Katsumi had just gotten dressed and put on her Hidden leaf headband. Also, a morning ritual, she always put her headband on last. Right after she put on her black slacks, burgundy top, and weapons pouch in their rightful places then lastly, her ninja headband was always last right around her neck.

br

After double checking that she had everything packed and ready to go, she locked up and headed to the front gates of Konoha.

br

Today, Team 7 had a mission. 'D' ranked but it was better than doing chores around the village all day. There was a request from the 'Village of Wood'. Apparently, the Lord of the Village lost his 'little kitty' and needed someone to find it.

br

Sounds risky, doesn't it? Everyone was content with the mission; except for Naruto of course who complained about it being to ieasy/i. The mission stated: Bring back Akira-chan at all costs. – Lord Takeshi.

br

The trio was a bit confused at the i-chan/i addition but a mission is a mission right?

For some reason, Tsunade found this funny because she constantly was snickering. She too thought it was weird to give your pet a –chan ending.

br

b'Great three and a half days with ihim/i'/b Katsumi cursed to herself. b maybe I can ibefriend/i him.' /b She just shrugged to herself and continued her stroll to meet her teammates.

br

"Man! I'm so tired! Guys can we please stop!?"

br

It's only been four hours and, and Naruto's ranting has already begun.

br

"Naruto shut. up." Sasuke was beginning to become very agitated.

br

"Please Sasuke? I'm tired, my feet hurts!"

br

b 'Man he's such a girl!'b Katsumi screamed to herself.

br

"Naruto, if you shut up, I'll let you rest for 5 minutes."

br

Naruto's face lit up. " Okay! I'll shut my mou-"

br

"Too bad. You just had to say something, now we have to keep walking."

br

The blonde's face slowly changed to a scowl as he started his rants again. "Aw, dammit Sasuke! You should have-"

br

"Just shut-up, loser."

br

"…."

br

Sasuke continued his stroll through the forest, proud of himself for winning another pointless argument with his teammate.

br

Naruto, on the other hand, had his shoulders slumped pouting continuously for losing another pointless argument.

br

b'Poor guy, Sasuke always shuns him'/b Katsumi pushed her coffee colored hair out of her eyes. b' Well, I am tired also, but I don't want to bother Sasuke.'/b

br

A quiet rustle in the bushes caught young Katsumi's attention. Katsumi's verdant eyes slowly shifted to the left. Thinking nothing of it, she continued walking through the clearing.

br

A slow breeze went pass causing the bushes to slowly sway and the grass to push back and forth. There was a slight sight of something creeping through the green mess.

br

Katsumi's hands cautiously, hovered over her weapons pouch. She sent a quick glance in Sasuke's direction sending him a questioning look.

br

Sasuke slowly nodded, assuring he heard it also.

br

b'I guess he heard it too.'/b Katsumi deemed correctly

b 'It can't be a bandit. Can it?'/b

Naruto caught the quizzical looks his teammates were giving each other.

br

"What are you guys looking at?" Naruto folded his arms with a pout but stopped when he noticed the serious looks his teammates had on their faces.

br

"Hey did you guys-"

br

"Shh! Idiot." Sasuke mumbled to the younger blonde.

br

"Come out. You're spotted" Sasuke threatened the intruder.

br

Katsumi drew three shurikens and kept her gaze on the swaying grass.

br

After a few minutes there was only silence.

br

"Well, guess nothings there." Naruto sighed and began to slowly walk away when there was another noise.

br

"Grr-Since your not coming out! I'm coming in to bring you out!" Within seconds the overzealous blonde jumped into the tall grass and bushes.

br

"Wait! Don't go in there you idiot!" Sasuke tried his best to save the gut but it was too late.

br

The said idiot had leaped into the tall grass, but telling by the screams f horror and the shocked look on Sasuke's face, whatever was in there wasn't very fond of hidden leaf ninja's.

br

b'Oh crap Naruto!"/b

br

br

To Be Continued:

br

Next Time:

br Chapter 2: A New Voice

br

End Note:

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you want or what I need to do and what needs to be here. The next chapter may be up later or tomorrow. (Guaranteed this time) Once again thanks for taking your time out to read my story!


End file.
